Gothic Chick
by Luvey Monette
Summary: It's about my ooc and Sora together. Really cute. Rated R for later chapters. ooc/Sora and maybe Riku/Kairi..who knows
1. First Day and all Ready Trouble

Okayu: Hey everyone! I've finally pieced together a full story. I hope you like it  
  
Osuku:*sarcastically* Oh joy  
  
Okayu: *sighs*  
  
DISSCLAIMER: Osuku: We do not own kh, kh Goths, ffx, ugo and rk.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
'Ring, ring', an alarm clock rang. It sang for about fifteen minutes, until an enormous shadow had draped over it and a solid hand had shut it off. The hand had belonged to a teenage girl, who had moved to Zanarkand only a month ago.  
  
Her parents had changed jobs and were forced to move from Destiny Island to Zanarkand. Their jobs made a lot more money, but Osuku had lost all her friends. After moving, Osuku hated her parents (as if she didn't already). Osuku slowly began to rise for her first day of school. She thought for a moment on what to wear and decided black would fit her gothic look. After all, she had turned it when she was hanging out with Libby (friend from Destiny Island).  
  
She sighed and put on a black bra and a black string top on that. Then she slide on black panties and black baggy pants after that. She combs her black, raven hair and found a bunch of black bracelets. Some were like skimpy, little, rubber bands, others were thick and cuff like. One of them had fake, little spikes on it. She looked in the mirror posted on her door. She smirked and thought // huh, I look better than I thought //. With, that she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
Afterward she headed down stairs to eat. Her so called mom was cooking eggs and had just one on the platter, when she turned around and dropped the whole entire plate. "WHAT in THE WORLD are you WEARING?!" She exclaimed. Osuku only smirked and sat down at the table. Her mother was horrified "NO, no way is my daughter going to school as a FREAK!" "Their GOTHS Paula" Osuku corrected. "Don't you call me Paula, I'M your mother." She blasted back. " So." Was all Osuku had to say. Paula, was steaming " But don't you want to look nice on the first day?" "No." Paula was in rage and she chucked a raw egg at Osuku. Luckily, Osuku was watching and ducked out of the way. She crawled to her backpack and out the door she was.  
  
When she got outside, she ran down her steps and hit to the left side of the sidewalk. She had to leave as soon as possible or risk getting frying pans thrown at her. // my mom is crazy //. She winced at the thought of a frying pan hitting her face. Osuku couldn't wait to get to school.  
  
She strolled down the sidewalk for about two minutes and turned right to find her self face to face at big, open gates. The gates belong to the school of Zanarkand, Zanar High. // so this is my new school huh.// she thought. Osuku stepped through the gates and into the school's front yard. // there's way more people here than I thought//. She walked past a group of girls dressed in pink high-heels, jewelry, and the works. Osuku abruptedly stopped to listen to their whispers.  
  
" I heard Squall, Tidus and Zell are going to through a big bash at Zell's father's house " one girl whispered. Osuku got just an inch closer. " I heard that at 1pm sharp, Zell is dumping Selphie " a long haired burnet squealed. Osuku looked at the girl for a minute and decided that they weren't the type she wanted to " hang" with.  
  
// to girlish and simple minded // and she turned and walked another direction. But not before she heard a rude comment from a pure blond girl of the group " Freak". She tried to make it sound like a sneeze, but Osuku knew better. Osuku turned around and yelled back " Dum blonds were always clumsy at doing things right!". And with that she turned and headed into the building. The blond just gave an evil eye.  
  
Inside the school building, there was lots of noise, smells and people. So many people. Osuku had just gotten in through the door and was already stuck in between people. // geez, why doesn't this school have enough room //. Osuku pushed her way through the talkative halls. Over hearing conversations about Tidus or Squall. // what's so special about Tidus OR Squall ?// she thought to herself.  
  
Then, as she made her way past a supposed dorky kid, she saw a bunch of people dressed in black and chains and junk. // Goths // was the first word that popped into her head. // my people //. She tried to reach them but then failed when the school bell rang. Osuku turned her head to look behind her, a huge mound of kids where pouring in the doors to the school. Osuku thought that it was best to part now then get crushed. Besides, she will hopefully see them later.  
  
As for the gothic group, they were all standing there, giving each other greetings and talking about what happened yesterday. " Yeah, so I went skateboarding the other day and I might go to Hurricane Harbor today." A blond pointed out. "Wow really! That's not knew you say that everyday and it never happens!!" a light brunette girl shot back. The blond boy just stared. " Sora wha'cha staring at ?" the girl had turned to a dark brunette boy who was silent the whole time. He had deep blue eyes and was what it seemed like he was staring at space.  
  
" Sora, hello?!" the girl was getting impatient. " Hm?" was his answer. " Don't ' Hm' me! I asked what are you staring at?" He was about to speak when the bell rang.  
  
" Never mind." He said. He took off in one direction.  
Meanwhile, Osuku was successful in finding her classroom. She quietly seated herself in the second to last seat, in the back. She and three other students where already in the class room. The room was pretty empty. Osuku had fiddle with her back-length hair, until other students appeared. Including the pure blond and two of her friends.  
  
Right away Osuku knew which were popular and which were.were just not wanted. She knew right away she fit into that category. The way the blonds eyes gleamed at her, Osuku knew that she was a popular person. Her clothes showed it all.  
  
Osuku kept her mind on her hair. Until a door opened and in popped two boys. One was blond the other brunette. Suddenly every one was cheering and giggling at them. Osuku just stared. // they have to be very popular, probably Tidus and Squall or Zell and Tidus.exct. //  
  
She stared at them intently, as they made their way to the back. The blond that had been staring evilly at Osuku, had now grown a wide gaze as one of the boys seated himself next to Osuku. Osuku couldn't help but it as she started to blush furiously. The boy that sat next to her was the blond one. He turned and stared at her. She could feel the heat of his gaze. It traveled everywhere, including her medium to large breasts.  
  
// pig // she quietly thought. Her thought and his gaze were cut off by the slam of a door. The teacher had entered and behind her was a young teenage boy with brunette, spiked hair. He was wearing all black: Black waste-end jacket, black fish-net shirt, black pants, black finger gloves and a black, thick neck choker. The only things that weren't black were: His Luggs and belt were brown. His chain hanging from his left pant-pocket and necklace hanging from his neck was silver.  
  
He seemed like the perfect goth. // he has to be one// she thought with hope.  
  
Sora looked around the class room and spotted Osuku or the girl he saw in the hallway. // damn// he thought. He wanted to associate with her, since he could sense that she was a goth, too. But unfortunately, the popular boys got to her first. // those fucking pretty boys // he glared. They would always be the first to get close to the new student. Especially if it was a girl. A beautiful girl, that is. For Osuku was very, very beautiful .  
  
The blond boy smirked at Sora and continued eyeing Osuku's body. Sora became enraged at how Tidus (the blond boy) could be such a pig. Especially to a goth girl. Sora could tell that Osuku was uncomfortable.  
  
But what he couldn't tell was that the teacher was calling his name and telling him to sit down. " Uh?" " Don't ' uh' me mister, take your seat!" the teacher demanded. Sora could feel his cheeks go red. Everyone began to laugh. Osuku only chuckled.  
  
Sora took his place in front of Osuku. A chill ran up Osuku's spine. As did one up Sora's spine. The rest of the period was fine, until the bell rang. Everyone left except, Osuku, Sora and Tidus.  
  
Osuku was busy packing up her things, Sora was intently watching her and Tidus was eyeing her ass.  
  
Sora didn't like this and knew why he was doing this. He only wanted to mess around with the goth line and hoped to destroy it one day. That wasn't going to happen with Sora around though.  
  
Sora had seen it before, his friend Kairi (the light brown haired girl from this morning) had been asked out by Tidus. Kairi excepted because he was obviously popular. They went out for a week. Then rumors buzzed around about Kairi. Bad rumors. So one day Tidus thought it would be funny to pretend to believe thoughs lies and tell her off in front of the whole school. Lunch time seemed to be perfect. Lunch came around and he grabbed her hand and started to blurt out lie after lie. Everyone giggled and gasped. Then he said how much it hurt him that she was like this. He didn't even let her get a word in. To reject, to explain. He made her look like a fool. He made everyone believe thoughs rumors. He made Kairi cry.  
  
Then he did the unthinkable, he thought that he would get one last tear out of her. He put his arms around her and then french kissed her. Tidus then whispered in her ear that the lies didn't matter, that he only wanted her. She forgave him and was about to kiss him when the most rudest thing came out of his mouth. " Sic" and he pushed her back. He exclaimed that she was a whore and he would never love her again.  
  
Kairi had started to hysterically cry on the floor. Everyone teasing her and laughing in her face. She had become emotionally scarred for the rest of the year and even this year to. When Sora and his best bud Riku found out, they went looking for Tidus. But it seemed that Mr. pretty boy escaped to Paris, on a vacation.  
  
Sora was NOT going to let that happen to the new student.  
  
Osuku had finished packing and was about to leave when she saw Sora staring at her. " What?" she asked. Sora realized the question was directed to him. "Huh?" was his reply. Osuku giggled " Is that all you can say?" Sora felt his cheeks go chrisom at her words. "I'll see ya later." And with that she winked and out the door she was. Sora just stood there until the warning bell rang and out the door he was.  
  
For the rest of the day, everything seemed perfect for Osuku. Until that is, until lunch. Osuku entered the cafeteria and looked around the room. It was a good day, but Osuku had never met any friends. Sure she said hi to that goth guy, but that didn't mean he was her friend. Osuku found the lunch line and stepped into it.  
  
After being served the "Oh so good food" Osuku found an empty table. // just my luck // she quietly thought.  
  
She sat there for about a minute picking at her food. Osuku became very bored and very talkative. But there was no one to talk to. That is, until a heavy tray was placed beside her. She looked up, only startled to see that it was a young, light, short, brunette haired girl sitting next to her. "Hello, I'm Kairi and I've heard loads of things about you." Kairi smirked. Osuku paused then blurted out "What exactly did you hear?" Kairi picked at her food "Oh nothing much, just that you're new and seem to be the gothic type."  
  
Kairi stared at Osuku for a moment, to see her reaction. Osuku just silently picked up her fork and started eating again. Kairi was startled by this and began to get ticked off. "So, aren't you gonna say anything?" Kairi stated. "What's there to say?" Osuku replied. // rrrrr.this girl is starting to tick me off // thought Kairi. Kairi thought she had enough of this crap and decided that it was best to just leave Osuku alone.  
  
Kairi got up from the table. "Wait!" Osuku called out. Kairi turned around "What?!" "Why are you going?" asked Osuku. "Because, you're so boring! You won't even talk to me!" Kairi said setting her tray back on the table. Osuku stood up and faced Kairi eye to eye. "Well maybe you never gave me a chance. Maybe I'm not as boring as you think." Osuku fired back. "Trust me, you are" Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. Osuku was steamed. "How can you say such a thing when you don't even know my name?!" Osuku balanced her hands on her hips. "Fine, then what is your name?" Kairi asked sarcastically. "Osuku." "Gee that's atrocious!" Kairi giggled.  
  
By this time the whole cafeteria was watching. Even the popular kids (including: Tidus, Squall, Zell, the pure blond and their friends.)  
  
"I think Kairi's finally found her match." Tidus whispered to Squall. Squall just nodded.  
  
"Well thank-you, I appreciate that you hate my name, because you know what.I hate it to" Osuku commented. Kairi had never seen such a reaction and because she hadn't, Kairi was steaming. // you little.rrrrr //. Kairi turned only to see the popular kids laughing and staring at her. Kairi was being embarrassed again.  
  
She could feel her heart pump and her eyes twitch. She couldn't take it anymore. Kairi ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Osuku just stood there and looked shocked. Then low cheering was heard and Osuku quietly sat down again. The lunch room became full of talk about Osuku and the "evil" goth. Osuku felt her cheeks go numb with embarrassment.  
  
Kairi ran out and into Sora. She looked up to see what she hit. "Oh Sora, h-hi." she whimpered. Sora looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. "What happened Kairi?" he asked politely. Kairi turned her head away from his gaze. A tall boy with white sliver hair appeared behind Sora. "What happened to Kairi?" he asked. "I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out." Sora looked at Kairi again. Kairi just stared at the ground. The two boys became irritated by her absences of words.  
  
Before they could urge her to speak, Kairi came up with the most devilish story. "Oh, Sora, it was horrible!" Kairi ran and hugged Sora tightly. "The new girl was so mean! She was so insulting" Kairi held him closer. "The new girl?" The silver haired boy questioned. "Yeah.there's a new girl in the school and she seems like the gothic type." Sora mumbled. "Where is she now?" silver haired boy asked. "She's at lunch, Riku." said Kairi.  
  
Riku started toward the cafeteria. "Hey where you going?" Sora yelled after him. "I'm going to find this 'new' girl." Riku stated. "Well wait for me!" pleaded Sora. Kairi stayed behind, smiling from ear to ear. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Osuku: *angrly* Why did you have to put me in the story  
  
Okayu: Cause it seemed like a good idea at the time -_-;;  
  
Osuku: What ever  
  
Okayu: Please R&R! the next chapter's coming soon!!!! 


	2. A Choice

Okayu: Hey peeps I've made the next chappie and it's gonna get ugly!! *crosses hand and fingers like a rap artist*  
  
Osuku: *sighs* --;; that doesn't work for you either  
  
Okayu: It doesn't does it -_-U *snaps fingers and pink things appear* how about cute and innocent? *batters eyes*  
  
Osuku: *gags* NO way, *gags again* to-pink  
  
Okayu: *in disgust* What on earth gave me that idea? *puts finger in ear to see a tiny Tea fall out*  
  
Osuku: That's what it was!!  
  
Okayu: Kill the beast!! *starts to chase Tea*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tiny Tea: kh, ugo *pant* does not *pant* belong to *pant* Okayu *splat*  
  
~CHAPTER 2~  
  
Osuku was quietly seated at her lunch table when a loud thud was heard at the lunch room door. Osuku looked up and saw a silver haired boy talking to a kid who pointed in Osuku's direction. The silver haired boy was now making his way to Osuku. Osuku felt her knees shaking and her body goes numb. She wanted to run and hide but her body wouldn't let her.  
  
Riku, on the other hand was very pissed of. // so that's her // He stared at her. // prepare to get a taste of your own medicine//.  
  
Riku glided up to Osuku and sat across from her. Osuku's teeth clenched and instantly she knew why he was there. // oh boy// was all she could think. Riku stared at her. Wanting to look her in the eyes. He wanted to see her fear. But she wouldn't look up. Osuku pretended he wasn't there.  
  
" Don't act like I don't exist, when I'm right in your face!" Riku commented. Osuku was bewildered at this and slightly looked up. That's when Riku saw it, but it wasn't fear he saw, it was. well he didn't see any emotions in her eyes. // what the // Doesn't everyone have emotions?// he thought.  
  
Osuku knew what he was looking for in her eyes, and knew he wouldn't find it. With no emotions, Riku didn't know what to say. " Now what did you say?" Osuku questioned. Riku got really pissed at this remark and was about to blow. " You heard me, and you better leave Kairi alone, she's a good friend of mine and if I hear that you said something that hurt her, you'll be sorry you ever said it!" With that Riku was smirking and was leaving the table. Osuku called back " I'll remember that!" Riku turned around to say you better, but realized she was smirking. // how in the hell does she think it's funny! She's mocking me //  
  
" You better watch it, or I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Riku scowled. " I'll have to remember that one to." Osuku pretended her hand was a note pad and pretended to write what Riku just said down.  
  
Riku was bewildered at this and decide to leave before she really pissed him off. On his way out he bumped into Sora who saw the whole scene. " Move!" was Riku's only comment. Sora did as told.  
  
After Riku left, Sora thought he give it a try. Sora walked over and sat directly across from Osuku. " Oh boy, are you here to give me another lecture" Osuku asked. Sora nodded " No, but I would like to know your side of the story. My friend Riku doesn't have any patience. Sorry." "That I could have guessed, but anyway here's what happened." Osuku explained the truth to Sora.  
  
" I see, I figured just as much." said Sora. As he and Osuku walked to their next class. (it just so happens they share three classes together ^_^)  
  
Lunch had ended and now it was time for science. All the students gathered in the room and found themselves seats. Luckily for Osuku, Riku was in her last period class. Which was, unfortunately, next period.  
  
She would probably survive since Sora seemed to be on her side. And that the fact he was also in her last class too. She felt happy again as she and Sora seated next to each other.  
  
The teacher strolled in casually and seated himself at his desk. There was utter silence. "Okay, now I'm gonna do a roll call and my name is Mr. Lang, here I'll write it on the bored" Mr. Lang tends to the chalk and writes his name.  
  
Osuku watches him intently. Mr. Lang then turns around and starts roll call. During roll call everyone begins to chat and talk. Sora and Osuku stroked up an interesting conversation on 'cheese'. (Wonder where that came from -_-;;?). Anyway, when Mr. Lang was finished he told everyone that they could chat for the remainder of time.  
  
"So what did you do over the summer?" Osuku asked. " Well I haven't done anything special, but I haven't done anything boring either." Sora complained. " I asked for what you did over the summer, not about your life story." Osuku joked. Sora chuckled " Not much, you?" " Oh you know, the usual, Disney, Florida Paris, Hawaii." Osuku joked again. Sora laughed and said " You wish." Then the bell rang. // uh-oh, last period // nervously Osuku thought. She headed out of the class room with Sora right behind her.  
  
Sora could feel her nervousness and became nervous himself. // I just hope Riku doesn't do anything drastic // Sora thought. They walked into the classroom and saw that Riku and Kairi already made it to the classroom first. Sora was now in big trouble. // who am I gonna sit with // he silently thought. Osuku nudged his shoulder. Sora turned to meet her gaze. "What?" he whispered. "You can sit with them; I just want to be alone right now, okay?" Osuku smiled. Sora knew what she was trying to do and thought it was a good idea at the moment. "Okay" was his responds.  
  
Osuku took to a seat up front, while Sora joined his friends in the second row in the back. Osuku's heart grew weak at the thought of sitting alone again. She didn't want to. But knew Sora couldn't just leave his friends he's known for like ever, alone. She had no right to interfere in their friendship.  
  
Osuku looked backward to see Riku watching her. Like she was some wild rabie'd animal. She saw Kairi what looked to be like flirting with Sora. Osuku felt her heart drop completely. //what if Sora had a girlfriend? Kairi to more specific.// Osuku's heart began to beat faster. At a pace it never did before. She turned around to face the teacher, who was roll calling.  
  
"Osuku! Osuku!" the teacher called out. "Here" Osuku called in a meek voice. She could hear snickers coming from the back of the room. She new that one was Riku's and one was Kairi's. Osuku felt rage rush through her.  
  
For the rest of that period, Osuku ignored snickers and sneers from the back. She ignored the paper being thrown at her. They kept hitting her head. But she held in her anger.  
  
When the bell rang, Osuku bolted out the door. She was very quick about leaving the school. But not quick enough for Riku. He caught up with her as she reached the last step to the school. Riku fast walked right next to her for a minute or so smirking. Since he was on Osuku's left, he swerved to the right, knocking into Osuku. The movement was so hard that she spilt all her books.  
  
Riku chuckled and walked off. Leaving Osuku all alone with the mess. //you bas.// Osuku's thoughts were cut off by a "Hello"  
  
Osuku turned to see Tidus in her way. Osuku blushed and responded with a friendly "Hello" Tidus smiled and started to pick up every book Osuku dropped. Osuku heard the rumors about Tidus and a story Sora told her, but he didn't seem like that. No, not at all. He seemed so gentle.  
  
Tidus finished picking up the books and handed them back to her. Then it hit her. How could she have been so stupid! She had totally forgotten the incident that happened this morning. "Thank you." she said as she grabbed one end of the books. Tidus didn't let go. "You're still mad at me, huh" Tidus smirked. Osuku tugged at the books and replied "Yes, now let go of my books" Tidus kept a firm grip on the books. "Hey I'm sorry, okay. I couldn't help myself." he said. // he's just trying to softening me up// bitterly thought Osuku. "Just let go okay!" her voice started to rise. "Hey now there no need to get frisky, all's I want to do is talk to you." and with that Tidus reluctantly let go of the books.  
  
Osuku grabbed her books and took a step back. "What?" she asked. "I just want to ask if you were sitting with anybody at lunch tomorrow?" he said.  
  
Osuku thought for a moment and decided since it seemed Riku hates her and Kairi is flirtatious over Sora......it was best to leave Sora alone.  
  
"No I'm not sitting with anyone, why?" Osuku questioned. "Well you're welcome to sit with us, if you want?" he replied with a grin. Osuku didn't like the grin so she replied back with an "I'll see."  
  
Then she walked off to go home. Tidus grinning ear to ear.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Next day, Osuku entered the school gates fresh and happy. Her mother was away on a business trip, her dad was never around so he didn't count and she was wearing one of her favorite outfits:  
  
A black fishnet shirt, with a beautiful, black, leather dress over it. It was a tight dress too. Mid thigh length also. There were two inch spaces, and then fish net stockings picked up the rest of her legs. Ankle start, black boots covered the rest of the fish net stockings. And to add to it, she had black gloves on, a brown belt and a blood red scarf on her neck.  
  
This outfit made her look really cute, and lots of the boys were staring. Which made Osuku turn red. She walked into the school and ended up bumping into the pure blond. "Oh excuse me," Osuku said politely. The blond turned around and looked Osuku in the eye. "Why hello, you're the new girl right?" "Uh, yes I am, why?" Osuku stared at the girl. "Hi, I'm Minnie Who are you?" the girl smiled.  
  
Osuku wasn't expecting this, the pure blond was so mean yesterday. //oh well// thought Osuku. "Hi, I'm Osuku, nice to meet you Minnie." Osuku was a little scared. After all Minnie seemed like the popular type.  
  
"Oh, I think we got off on the wrong start yesterday, sorry. I didn't know you were a friend of Tidus'" Minnie giggled at his name. //so it was that pervert, oh well at least I'll have somewhat of a friend// Osuku made a faint smile at Minnie. "Come on I'll show you around okay?" cheerfully Minnie said. "Okay,"  
  
Minnie first pointed to a group of kids wearing glasses, had freckles and pimples, and so on. "Those are the nerds" Minnie shudders "what more can I say!" Osuku giggled at Minnie's words. "I see your point!" Osuku laughed.  
  
Then Minnie pointed to a group of happy go lucky type people. "Those are the school spirit kids, their nice to talk to, but their really weird." Minnie laughed a bit.  
  
Then Minnie pointed to a group of kids with all black on. "Those are the goths. But I won't make a comment on them." Then Minnie turned her head to Osuku. Osuku understood. Minnie thought she was gothic. Well she was and she understood. So Osuku nodded her head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora had seen the whole thing. The way Minnie pointed, who Osuku was hanging with. He knew Osuku was in deep. //better not let Minnie change Osuku's ways// then Sora called out "Hey Osuku!!! Osuku!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Osuku heard his call. She turned her head and waved. That's when Minnie whispered in her ear "Forget them, their losers" Osuku turned around to face Minnie. "But their my losers, you know I knew from the start we wouldn't get along. So I'll see you around." Osuku started a path toward Sora.  
  
Sora looked up at her with his blue eyes. They were very pretty to. The way they gleamed at you. How bright they were. They looked so innocent too.  
  
Osuku couldn't help but put on a blush. Sora stared for a moment "So why you talking to Minnie?" Osuku looked up at Sora "Because I was alone, I guess." Sora looked confused. //alone?// he thought "Why alone?" "Never mind, so is Riku or Kairi around?" Osuku said. Trying to change the subject.  
  
"We're right here!" called Riku from behind Sora. Sora moved out of the way. "I thought I told you to stay away from us?" Riku pointed out. Osuku looked at her hand, "Nope didn't get that down." //oh don't you start, you little// Riku became pissed again. "Listen Sora me and Kairi are going you coming or staying?" Riku glared at Osuku.  
  
Osuku felt shivers go up and down her spine. His cold gaze was so frightening, but she wouldn't show her fear. No she can't be afraid. //if I let him know I'm a little scared..he'll definitely take the upper hand.  
  
Sora looked at the two //who should I go with? Well last time I was with Riku and Kairi. So I guess it's..// "I think I'll stay with Osuku."  
  
Riku shot a look at Sora. Sora shrugged. Riku then went to Kairi and gently pushed her forward. "Hey whats wrong?" she asked. "Just keep moving" Riku ordered. Kairi looked back and saw Sora talking to Osuku. Instantly Kairi knew what was going on.  
  
Kairi's eyes grew narrow and hatred started to take over her mind. Kairi looked at Osuku. Oh how she wanted to hurt her. Riku saw Kairi's expression and whispered "I know." Then they kept on walking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora looked back only to see the backs of his best friends. He knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't just keep ditching Osuku. She is his friend to. Osuku saw Sora and how he looked. "Go with them, there your best friends and you should be with them." Osuku said.  
  
"No, they might be my best friends but I can't keep ditching you!" Sora stated. Osuku was shocked at this statement. "But I will only make your friends turn against you! You don't want that! Do you?" Osuku became so confused. Sora shook his head "They can't get mad at me, I'm their best friend. They'll come back. You'll see."  
  
And with that Sora threw a wide grin and insisted on taking Osuku to class.  
  
They day went well for Osuku, except the constant staring Tidus did in first period, but that was all. The lunch bell rang and all of a sudden Osuku's heart dropped. She had just remembered her invitation that Tidus gave her yesterday. //uh-oh who am I gonna sit with?//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End  
  
Okayu: Okay that's it for now!!!  
  
Osuku: please R&R it!!  
  
Okayu: we hope to see your review 


	3. Jumped

Okayu: Okies here I am with the next chappie ^^  
  
Osuku: it's amazing she's even continuing this one  
  
Okayu: yeah I was gonna cancel it but when I realized that, u ppl really like this story, so here it is.  
  
Osuku: *taps foot* AH-hm? aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Okayu: *thinks a moment* O YEAH!!! To my lovely reviewers ^^  
  
TO: Evoki: THANKIES!! I'm glad you gave it such a high score ^^  
  
TO: riku's Shadowcat: I'll be sure to IM you, sorry I didn't earlier ^^U o wait.do you have yahoo or AIM?  
  
TO: Hashikitamari: Really? Wow I never got a review like that before ^^ thanks a bunch  
  
TO: Rikuhottie: Do I know you?....I don't think so..hmmmmm.LOL I'm just kidding Meliss ^^ I'm glad my bestest friend likes it ^^  
  
TO: lisa1124: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!! lol  
  
TO: Emberkitty: that's what I like to hear, lol. and here's the chapter you were waiting for.  
  
Okayu: Okies now for da disclaimers.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT!!! own KH ^^  
  
~CHAPTER 3~  
  
Osuku entered the lunch room with caution, hoping not to see Tidus around. She had decided to sit with Sora since after all, he did turn his back on his best friends to hang with her. Tidus just picked up her books and she didn't really trust Tidus. Something about him made her a bit cautious towards him.  
  
Luckily she saw Sora had already found a table and he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and rushed over to him. "Hi!" she cheered. Sora turned his head and smiled "Hi"  
  
Osuku took a seat next to him. "So.is Riku or Kairi around?" she looked around a bit. Sora nodded and pointed to a table that looked to be a punk table. Osuku tilted her head "Why they sitting at the punk table?"  
  
"Because they're going punk.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know" Sora said and he continued to eat. Osuku thought it was best to drop the subject.  
  
Suddenly Tidus walked into the lunch room. With Minnie, Squall, Zell and a few other people behind him. Osuku choked on her food and watched them walk over to her and Sora's table.  
  
Sora saw Osuku's reaction and around to see watch she was so scared about. He saw and he clenched his fists. "Hi Osuku" Tidus shouts as he sits next to her. Osuku winces a bit. Sora lowered his head "Tidus."  
  
Tidus' friends started to sit at the table. "What is it Sora?" Tidus smirked. Sora growled and gave Tidus the evil eye. Zell heard this and smirked at Sora "A little out numbered aren't we?"  
  
Sora looked up at Zell "Out numbered or not, I'll kick all your ass'.prep"  
  
Zell jumped from his seat and pull the Sora's head back "Wanna repeat that?" Sora twisted Zell's hand and Zell let go. Sora jumped from his seat glared at Zell. This caught the whole punk tables' attention.  
  
Riku stared at Sora and Zell. Osuku shuttered a bit and wanted to call out to Sora but she didn't know what to say. Kairi got up from her seat and walked between the two "Sora.I suggest you stop.." she looked at Sora with her eyes filled with fear.  
  
Sora glared at Zell then at Osuku, whom looked a little scared too. He nodded to Osuku and walked out of the lunch room.  
  
"Will you follow" Tidus questioned.  
  
Osuku looked at Tidus "You.ASS!!" with that she slapped him right across the face. The whole lunch room became silent. Osuku stormed off to find Sora. Tidus felt his face and grew angry "ZELL!! SQUALL!! OVER HERE NOW!!"  
  
Squall and Zell did as ordered. When the three were gathered Tidus started off the conversation "We're gonna jump Sora, I know the perfect place and the perfect time"  
  
"Yeah,.sounds good." Squall pulled out a pocket knife "how bad we gonna hurt him?"  
  
Tidus smirked "Bad.real bad."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Riku and Kairi walked out of the lunch room. Tidus came beside Riku and pulled him to the side. "What is it Tidus?" Riku asked. "I need a favor.you know Sora?" Tidus started. Riku gave Tidus a dumb look "NAW!! he just used to be my best friend.."  
  
"Okay enough with the sarcasm, well.me and my boy's are gonna jump him.ya in?" Oh how Riku wanted to get back at Sora "Yeah sure.but we're just giving him a scare right?"  
  
Tidus smirked and lieingly said "Yeah.just a little scare.no harm done."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sora walked outside of the school and sat down at a bench. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.  
  
He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulders and looked up to see Kairi. She smiled sweetly and sat beside him. "Sora." she started "I really think you should join me and Riku again.Osuku's causing you to much trouble and I really don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Sora gazed at the sky and shook his head "No.no way am I gonna give up. I never give up.never"  
  
Kairi's head lowered and she looked a little disappointed. "Well then.can I give you something?" Sora looked at Kairi "What is it?" Kairi took a deep breathe and kissed Sora on the lips. Surprising him entirely.  
  
Kairi stopped and ran off to find her other friends. Sora sat there a little shocked and a little surprised. He touched his lips and looked around. No one saw anything.  
  
The last bell rang and Sora got up and headed for his last period class.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Osuku hid herself in the bathroom and cried. She didn't want to give Sora any trouble and yet she did. The bathroom main door swung open and Osuku dashed to a bathroom stall.  
  
Kairi came in crying with her friend Amber Diffendale by her side. "Oh Amber it's horrible.!"  
  
Amber looks carely at her and asked "What's wrong?" Osuku listened intently.  
  
"Well I feel as if I'm losing Sora.I don't wanna lose him" Kairi started to wail. Amber patted her back "You Won't Kai, it's so obvious that he likes you." Amber tried her best to cheer Kairi up but it looked as if it wasn't working.  
  
Osuku sat there and listen a bit closer to their conversation. Kairi and Amber discussed the situation and Kairi cheered up a little.  
  
"So all I have to do is get rid of Osuku and Sora's mine?"  
  
Amber nodded "Yep and I can have Lisa help, sound okay?"  
  
"Okay" with that the last bell rang and Kairi left with Amber. Osuku had tears streaming down her face as she started to hysterically cry. "Sora.." she whispered. Osuku left the stall and washed her face. "Get rid of me." she questioned "but.how."  
  
The warning bell rang and Osuku went out to her locker. She twisted her combo and opened it in two shots. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amber and Lisa talking about some one who was gonna get jumped tonight.  
  
Osuku didn't exactly know who.but she knew someone was.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora walked out of the school about five o'five (5:05). He had stayed after for math help and then got some help in science.  
  
Sora walked down the lonely street. It was dark already and he was a little shaken up. He would hear a rustle or the howl of the wind at times, but he shook it off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tidus watched Sora's every move. His gang right behind him. "Okay, when he reaches the corner.we jump him. Got it?"  
  
The gang all nodded and watched Sora. He stopped and looked behind them. Then he turned the corner.  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
End Okayu: MUWHAHAHAHAH  
  
Osuku: -.-  
  
Okayu: I left you in suspense!!!  
  
Osuku: please R&R 


End file.
